batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddler's Reform
| season = 2 | number = 8 | image = File:Riddler's Reform Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 24, 1994 | director = Dan Riba | writer = | story = Alan Burnett Paul Dini Randy Rogel | teleplay = Randy Rogel | music = Michael McCuistion | previous1 = Second Chance | next1 = Baby-Doll | previous2 = Showdown | next2 = Second Chance }} Riddler's Reform is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features The Riddler in his third and last episode on the series. "Riddler's Reform" was the 79th produced episode overall and the 14th episode produced in the second season. Synopsis Upon his release from Arkham Asylum, The Riddler becomes an instant celebrity with his own line of toys and games. Soon he's rich, well-liked and happy, except for the fact that he's never managed to best Batman in a battle of wits. Realizing that he's still obsessed with beating the Dark Knight and that the obsession will lead to his downfall, the Riddler lures Batman into a death-trap puzzle to get rid of his opponent and end the riddle games. Plot The news about Edward Nygma, aka as The Riddler, being released from Arkham Asylum are all over Gotham City. Batman and Robin follow a mysterious car to a building and they spot a couple of thugs taking out a big box with a question mark in it and The Riddler coming out to greet them. Batman and Robin get down and subdue the thugs before going after Riddler. However, Nygma seems to be calm and collected and tells them that they have no right to attack him. At that moment, an old business man called Charles Baxter comes out of the bulding and tells Batman to let go of Nygma since he is his new business partner in the line of toys developed by Nygma himself. Riddler opens the box and reveals a large collection of puzzle games and toys and he even gives one to Robin. Batman warns Baxter about making business with Riddler, but Nygma assures them that his crime days are over and are now a thing of "ancient history that is gone". At Wayne Manor, Dick tries to solve the puzzle Nygma gave him and Bruce reads the newspaper in silence. The TV starts broadcasting the news about a robbery of ancient relics and antiques from a notorious place in Gotham, and Bruce realizes that Riddler is behind it because of his sentenence about the ancient history. After the news, a TV commercial of Riddler's new toys shows up and Riddler is seeing writing a number in a chalkboard and then turning it around to a worldwide map. Bruce writes the number down and he realizes that it looks like some map coordinates, after which he takes a map of Gotham and finds the location where the numbers point towards: the First National Bank. Later, Batman and Robin keep a close eye on the bank, but there's not the slightest sign of Riddler or any unusual activity. Batman remembers that Riddler flipped the board and thus the number would be upside down. Instead of reading "31753701", the actual clue is an adress pointing to "10 LESLIE". At that moment, Riddler's henchmen are stealing a jewel store at that location and they report to Nygma that there's no sign of Batman, and glad, he tells them to take all they can and get out of there. Soon, Batman and Robin arrive at the place and they start fighting Riddler's henchmen. Robin is seriously injured when a display case falls on his leg and Batman helps him out. The thugs escape while Batman is distracted, they jump through the window to a suspended cradle and they reach the street where a car is waiting for them and they manage to escape from Batman. At that moment, Riddler is in a private party held by Baxter where he is the main attraction. Since he is now an entrepreneur, the ladies are completely attracted to him and he likes to have their attention. However, he is called to a private room to answer a phone call and when he gets there, he is confronted by Batman who has discovered that he is behind the latest robberies, but unfortunately, he doesn't have enough proof. Riddler activates a two-way microphone in his hand that allows the people in the next room to listen to their conversation. When Batman has finished talking, Riddler reveals his little trick and makes fun of Batman in front of everyone. Batman warns Riddler that he will end up captured, because the battle of wits will always be his undoing. Batman jumps through the window and glides his way out of the building, leaving everyone on the party surprised. When the party is over, Riddler contemplates the fire and admits that Batman is right in that he would capture him in the end. However, Riddler is not willing to go back to Arkham and he decides to deal with Batman once and for all. Riddler prepares to air another commercial for TV and he leaves a direct clue about toys and where it all began. Batman deduces that Riddler is going to strike at the Gotham Convention Center where a toy fair is being held. Batman arrives at the place and finds it empty and dark. In the middle of the building, there's a giant riddler box and Batman opens it. Inside there's a giant TV and the image of Riddler appears to talk to Batman and shows him that there's a giant bomb in the ceiling of the building and that it would detonate in 10 seconds. Batman tries to escape from the place, but the doors, windows and skylights start closing with metallic locks and without delay, the bomb explodes, destroying the building entirely. At his apartment, Riddler believes that Batman is dead and gone and he decides that there is no more point of being Riddler, now that the only match for him, Batman, is no more. Nigma burns away his Riddler costume, but at that moment, Batman appears in the room, takes down Riddler's henchmen and finally confronts Riddler. Nygman is astonished as how could Batman be alive after that explosion and he asks the Dark Knight how did he survive. Batman refuses, but Riddler even agrees to revealsthe information about the robberies and the location of the stolen goods. Riddler gives Batman the information he wants and Batman then pulls out one of Nygma's own two-way michophones. In the other end was Commissioner Gordon with the Gotham City Police Department; who get in the room and apprehend Nygma for the committed crimes. Before being taken away, Riddler demands to know how Batman survived the explosion, but he gets no answer. At Wayne Manor, Bruce explains Alfred and Dick how he managed to capture Riddler. Dick also wants to know how Batman survived the explosion and Bruce explains that he spotted a safe among the toys and with no time to spare, he got himself into the safe and thus he survived with no harm. Back in Arkham Asylum and much to the other inmates disturbance, Riddler keeps yelling in his cell that he needs to know how Batman survived his death trap, which was seemingly perfect and impossible to escape. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Dan Riba Category:Written by Alan Burnett Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Soundtrack by Michael McCuistion Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:The Riddler Episodes